


Nerve Damage

by tianaluthien



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daniel is freaking out, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianaluthien/pseuds/tianaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's badly injured and it's going to get worse before it gets better. What happens when Daniel hears her scream? Set during 2x05 THE ATOMIC JOB. That reaction scene we didn't get. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerve Damage

Daniel’s hands are shaking as he reaches for the linens, but he makes his fingers work. Peggy’s bleeding out, dammit, and he needs to do _something._

He’s got hold of the sheets and has just started back when Peggy screams.

It’s a sound of agony that slices through every nerve he has. His arm buckles, the crutch slides, and the linens fall to the floor as he slams into the wall – because oh God oh God _oh God_ he’s never heard a sound like that and it’s coming from Pegg.

“Daniel!” It’s Violet, in her nurse’s voice: crisp and urgent.

“Coming!”

He swipes at the sheets and takes off down the hall.

_Oh God, please. Don’t die._


End file.
